15 Messages
by Chandelunar
Summary: More? Again? I don't think he'll ever give up."// One-shot, Brendan x May


15 Messages

Summary: "More? Again? I don't think he'll ever give up."// One-shot, Brendan x May

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own Pokemon, or Yahoo for that matter. But I do own May's chat buddies.

Ami: Yo! I know it's been a while since I've submited anything. I've been sooo busy and just don't have the time anymore! So stop bothering me! Just kidding! Anyway, I've dedicated my time now to making Pokemon Trainer Cards and trainer sprites. SO. MUCH. TIME. God, I have no life...

~Pico~Pico~

"Stupid computer!"

May seemed just a bit ticked off that day. Her contest had gone horrible in more ways than one, she tripped in a puddle of mud, and worst of all, her computer was acting like crap. _'Things couldn't get any worse..'_

After a 30-minute power struggle with the computer of death, she was finally able to log into her Yahoo! Account. "Let's see..."

Username: Little_Skitty

Password: ********

She looked to the side of the screen, seeing how many messages she had to check.

_You have 15 new messages. _"15? I just checked this email yesterday!" She clicked on her inbox, just to receive a big surprise: all of the messages... were from Brendan. Brendan... his face was one she had not seen in a very long time. Ever since she moved to Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region, his name seemed to always pop up in a random situation. The only way the two of them could communicate was through email. Giving a boy your email, yeah, not the best idea.

"More? Again? I don't think he'll ever give up." She wanted to delete them, but something told her to wait. She wasn't sure why, but to her, it seemed... sort of sweet.

~Pico~Pico~

_Little_Skitty has logged on._

_Child_of_Geass has logged on._

_TheHaruhi-ist has logged on._

_CandyShopp has logged on._

_burningdarkness has logged on._

_shugolover247 has logged on._

_----------------------------------_

**Child_of_Geass: **yo guys! wat up?

**burningdarkness: **u tell me. have u made me my trainer card?

**Little_Skitty: **kiko, wat'd u promise him this time?

**CandyShopp: **she's a little pushover.

**Child_of_Geass: **shut up! who asked u?!

**TheHaruhi-ist: **ANYWAYS... how're things goin with B-Boy, eh May?

**Little_Skitty: **....

**shugolover247: **May? sumthin happen?

**Little_Skitty: **....well....

_30 minutes later..._

**shugolover247: **....wat?

**TheHaruhi-ist: **OMG.

**Child_of_Geass: **WHAT????!!!!

**burningdarkness: **YOU DITCHER!!! YOU LEFT HIM!!! //////

**CandyShopp: **...no comment...

**Little_Skitty: **u peeps r no help!

**CandyShopp: **how can we b help?! u won't try and sort it out with him!

**Little_Skitty: **what am i supposed to say???? "brendan, i miss u?"

**Child_of_Geass: **that's EXACTLY wat u say!!!

**burningdarkness: **listen to kiko! she's broken so many boy's hearts so she would know!

**Child_of_Geass: **eddy.... school. tomorrow. i'm gonna kill u.

**TheHaruhi-ist: **lol

**shugolover247: **u 2 act like a married couple! ^-^

**CandyShopp: **he loves to mess with her. :)

**burningdarkness: **ur mom

**Little_Skitty: **...ouch..

**shugolover247: BURN!!! XD**

_**----------------------------------**_

"Hmmm... what to say..." May had finally decided to try and mail Brendan

back. She wasn't sure how to put it. ARGHH!!! How do I do this?! I can't just say 'Hey B-Boy, I love u'! I wish it was that simple!!" She was very frustrated. This was not something she thought about doing. It's not everyday a person tries to confess her feelings, especially through email.

_'Love is not always an easy thing. It takes time. Just like a rose, it is delicate. The feelings of the human heart.'_

_To: "Brendan" pwnsome_....._

_In Hoenn: Littleroot Town...._

Brendan sat alone in his room, typing away at the computer. He was pretty bored since there was just about no one he could hang out with. The only companion he really had was May. Ever since she moved away 3 weeks ago, he spent most of his time alone. She gave him her email address so they could keep in touch. Because of that, he messaged her nonstop. _'I think I'm annoying her.. heh... Serves her right for leaving me. I wonder if she got my emails.'_

Username: pwnsome_bboy

Password: ********

Brendan wasn't exactly expecting to get a reply. She probably met someone else and forgot all about him.

_You have 1 new message. _".... She didn't..." He proceeded in opening the ever-awaited email.

_From: "May Birch" Little__

_Subject: [No Subject]_

_Umm... B-Boy... well.. I guess I should call u Brendan. It's been a while, huh? How've u been? ur dad doin good the gym? Wally too. How's he? Anyway.. I've been thinking about you these last two weeks. Nothing's the same without you. I miss you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your arrogance..lol. I can tell by now i've started rambling. I'm sry. I'm just... not sure anymore. But, now I think it can finally be said. I talked to my parents. We're moving back. Now we can be together. I hope you like it to.. mainly because..._

_I love you._

~Pico~Pico~

Ami: I know. It was short and crappy. It's like 9:50 pm where I live, so I'm tired! Please bear with me! I finally made a Pokemon fanfic! I've been so obsessed with Code Geass lately... I had a dream the other night. I was looking out of the window when I heard someone ask "What's wrong? You look distracted." I turned around, and Lelouch was there! He walked up to me with a leaf and kissed my forehead. He then told me "Don't worry. I'll always be with you." I was so happy! I even woke up blushing! //////

Until next time. Ami, out.


End file.
